


10 Pairings, 10 Drabbles - Finn/Gethin

by lunaticofthemoon



Series: 10 Pairings, 10 Drabbles [1]
Category: Game of Thrones RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 15:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunaticofthemoon/pseuds/lunaticofthemoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you know when I first knew that I love you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Pairings, 10 Drabbles - Finn/Gethin

**Author's Note:**

> Hastily written. I wanted to write 10 somethings in one night. This is one of them.

      “Do you know when I first knew that I love you?” asks Gethin.

      “No. When?”

      “The first time I laid my eyes on you. You walked into that audition room, looking so haughty and smug and all I could think about was kissing you and wiping away that expression. After that I was hopeless. Nothing else I could do.”

       Finn laughed and hugged Gethin even tighter. They were at Gethin’s bed. Lying next to each other and watching a movie.

       “Ugh. I wish I didn’t have to go back to shooting tomorrow. Playing Loras became less fun now that I’m not with you.”

       “Baby, I don’t want you to leave either. You’re going off, leaving me in this sad, sad world. How can I ever survive without your pretty face?” he turns to face Finn and grins at him.

       “You are an ass.”

       “And you love it. How about you though? When did you know you love me?”

      “Well that’s simple enough. I knew it the first time I kissed you.”

       And with that Finn closes the already minute distance between them and kisses Gethin, movie all but forgotten.


End file.
